


Anthem [vid]

by shinyjenni



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/pseuds/shinyjenni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Give me something I can hope for."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anthem [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Thank you to such_heights for betaing! ♥  
> 2\. I am almost certainly going to remaster this when the DVD comes out, because that's the sort of thing I'm into. ETA: and indeed I did. All links should now be updated; give me a shout if not!  
> 3\. So I went on a weirdly similar emotional journey to Kirk while I was watching this film. I've been pretty glum about a lot of my fandoms recently, specifically in a way that's made it hard to be enthusiastic about new canon; and then this film, for which I had no expectations at all, came along and just captured my heart and made me feel like hope wasn't such a silly idea after all. ♥ So, in conclusion, this vid is as much about me as it is about Kirk.

**Anthem**  
**Music:** Delta Rae  
**Content notes:** none  
**Download:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/udwm1vodpruvbvs/Star_Trek_-_Anthem_-_shinyjenni_%28remastered%29.mp4) (1:24 minutes, 60MB) | [subtitle .srt](http://www.mediafire.com/download/m51nnugrnd2ly61/Star_Trek_-_Anthem_-_shinyjenni.srt)  
**Also at:** [Dreamwidth](http://shinyjenni.dreamwidth.org/237529.html) | [Livejournal](http://shinyjenni.livejournal.com/212334.html) | [Youtube](https://youtu.be/psbeIW7L8Yw) | [Tumblr](http://usuallyhats.tumblr.com/post/149136675483/anthem-music-by-delta-rae-star-trek-beyond)

[Star Trek - Anthem](https://vimeo.com/179350938) from [shinyjenni](https://vimeo.com/user13856773) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

(password: beyond)


End file.
